


[授权翻译]窃取/The Heist

by kiy900



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of The Heist by Glare.</p><p>莱一向热爱谜题。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]窃取/The Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Heist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923821) by [Glare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glare/pseuds/Glare). 



> Many thanks to Glare for sharing this beautiful fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! I love every sentence of it. <3  
> 非常感谢作者Glare超级美的文，并且给我授权翻译为中文！超喜欢的一篇冷闪短篇，句句戳人。 <3
> 
> And also posted @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required), the link is: http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-174293-1-1.html  
> 也放在了随缘居（需要注册）上，地址是http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-174293-1-1.html
> 
> 译者偏好全中文，放出译名表以供参照或替换：
> 
> Barry Allen = 巴里·艾伦 ； Leonard Snart = 莱纳德·斯纳特（Len/莱，Lenny/莱尼）；  
> Lisa = 丽莎

莱一向爱谜题。爱令他思考的游戏。爱证明他比一室之内的任何人都聪明。证明他比常人糟糕的成长环境并没有拖累他。那令他成为这样一个出色的罪犯。因为到最后，不论是珠宝还是尘土，战利品无关重要。到最后，取得胜利才是莱纳德·斯纳特最为珍视的。

丽莎看着哥哥将又一颗球打进洞中，和自己在进行一场激烈的桌球赛。她从不提出要和他来一场，既是因为她早就知道赢家永远会是他，也是因为他只有在思考时、只有一场精妙的计划在他眼底翻滚时，他才会上场。那是比任何人的想象还要精妙的计划。莱尼击沉了三号球，球如闪电侠制服一样红，于是她知道他的思绪转到了他最新沉迷的事物上。

在闪电侠把他从摩托车上抓走继而毁掉他们抢劫赌场赌金的行动后，等他终于辗转回到他们身边，莱尼告诉了他们他和英雄之间的闲聊。揭露他的身份。定立他与闪电侠互相同意的新规则。在不杀害任何人的前提下计划并实施盗窃，对于莱尼游戏多年的竞赛来说是项有趣的新挑战。他并没有掩饰自己对这座城的神速者的沉迷，每一次计划都比上一次要盛大。全都是在向英雄示威吸引他的注意。每一次窃案都是句宣言。 **看，闪电侠。看看我有什么能耐。** 丽莎不怪他。他终于找到了竞赛的敌手。

门口的动静吸引了她的视线。身穿毛衣和牛仔裤的巴里·艾伦在破落小酒吧的恶徒常客中显得格格不入。莱尼不过一瞬间后也注意到了他。她的哥哥止住了游戏，站直显出全副身高，双眼猛地横扫全室仿佛在看有谁胆敢上前引走艾伦的注意。因为艾伦的注意是最无价的战利品，地位高于一切珍宝与胜利。莱纳德·斯纳特愿意输一遍又一遍，只为令那一双眼专注于他。

当然，他从来不必有任何理由担心。巴里向着他们穿过房间，目光从未偏离莱尼。丽莎俯向前在哥哥耳边低声祝他好运，正如他们每一次盗窃前所做的一样，接着在艾伦到达的那一刻从桌旁溜走。她留下哥哥去玩他最喜爱的游戏，他最精心的算计。

偷走巴里·艾伦的心。


End file.
